Their Hands Fit
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina are in that beginning stage of a relationship. All it is, is sex and almost sex. They haven't had sex in a week. Just as the ball gets rolling, Mary Margaret calls for advice on her love life... Very light M, but I'm putting it just to be safe.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen Prompt: Mary Margaret has a major crisis involving David/Ruby and decides to call Emma up to vent. Emma, meanwhile, is currently a little occupied with a certain Mayor but answers the phone anyways so she doesn't alarm Mary Margaret; much to the Regina's chagrin. Regina isn't pleased with this phone conversation at all and decides to toy with Emma whilst she is on the phone**

**AN: I know that your prompt says David/Ruby, but I've decided to make it David AND Ruby… because I'll have more fun on the Mary Margaret side of things, heeheehee.**

Emma and Regina were finally upstairs in Regina's room. Regina had made a new rule that Henry could stay up as late as he wanted on a weekend night… and he took her up fully and completely on that. Emma and Regina were waiting as patiently as possible for him to get tired, but that didn't happen… He was like the fricken' energizer bunny!

… Okay… It wasn't _that_ late for Henry to be up, but Emma and Regina hadn't been together in nearly a week and a half. And that was hard at the beginning of a relationship when all it is, is talking and sex and cuddling and sex and sex… and sex… and maybe some more talking.

It was nearly eleven—Henry really didn't stay up that late… But it just felt like it!—and they were finally on Regina's bed.

Emma tugged on the brunette's shirt trying to get it up. Regina pushed Emma so she could sit up and get the garment out of the way. Before she fell back to her back, she unhooked her bra. Emma was quick to yank it down her shoulders and fling it somewhere across the room. She stood up to yank her boots off. She was in all too much a hurry, and it made Regina chuckle a little as she finally got them off and kicked them around. It also made her laugh when she had to try ten times before she got her fly open.

Emma simply looked at her counterpart in a huff, "Pants, woman! Take off your pants! Take 'em off!" She pouted as she shimmied out of her skinny jeans.

Regina pushed her pants down a little and laid fully on her back; she made sure she had the blonde's attention before she stuck her legs straight in the air and slowly lifted the waist of her pants up her legs to her knees before bending her knees and let them fall off to the side all with a smirk that told the blonde how sexy she knew she was to her.

Emma stood a moment, slack-jawed, mid-pants-removal-dance and stared.

Regina simply smirked deeper before biting her lip, "Hurry up, darling, I don't want to be the only naked one…"

"Yeah!" Emma breathed out and continued with her own pants before lifting her shirt and bra off in one smooth motion. She grabbed her phone from her pants pocket; set it beside the brunette's on the bedside table, and proceeded to tackle the brunette once more. She let her hands wander and her mouth seek the other woman's before she said into the kiss, "I fucking missed you…. Literally." Regina laughed, which caused Emma to pull back and stare at her with a twinkle in her eyes, "What?"

The brunette shook her head as she recovered, "I fucking missed you literally too." She grinned and pulled the blonde back into her hold.

They got into a good rhythm. They were both ready to shed the last articles that needed to be shed, they were both mewling, moaning, and mumbling their appreciations when Emma's phone started singing, "BIG WHEEL KEEP ON TURNIN', OH AND PROUD MARY KEEP ON BURNIN'. ROLLIN'. ROLLIN'. ROLLIN' ON THE RIVER!"

Emma jumped about five feet from her brunette lover then settled back into her, "Fuck!" she hissed.

"Yes, that's what's going to happen, so ignore it." Regina tried to pull her back in.

Emma stared at the lit screen… she already knew who it was. She picked the song because it had 'Mary' in the freakin' title! "No, Babe… It's Mary Margaret. She'll worry if I don't answer. And she'll just keep calling."

"She should be worrying if you do." Regina glared then started kissing her jaw.

"DO-AH, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, D—"

Emma reached over and answered it, "Hey Mary Margaret…." Emma was in the middle of sighing when a sharpness struck her throat, "OW!" She whimpered and looked down at her lover, who was glaring and bearing her teeth. "What's going on? It's like 11:15…" Emma sat up and inched away from Regina.

"Yeah, where are you?" Emma's roommate asked.

Emma grinned, "I am with my dirty little secret." She cast her grin to said dirty little secret, who would never admit to the blushing she was doing knowing that Emma talked about her but didn't use her name. Emma placed her hand on the brunette's knee and inner thigh.

"Oh… Then… I should let you go… It's just!…. Never mind…"

"What, M&M? You called me. There is something up.."

"Okay… So… You know Ruby?"

"Do I know Ruby? I'm familiar, yes. I do believe I've met her a couple times here and there…" Emma laughed and unconsciously moved her hand up as she gave Regina an amused look. Regina only looked inquisitive… and bored.

"Right, yeah. Of course you know her… Well, you know David?"

"David? Yeah… I think I've met him once or twice as he was leaving our apartment in the wee hours of the morning…" She knew that she was making Mary Margaret blush and it was amusing her even though she couldn't see it.

"So…" Mary Margaret took a large breath.

Emma knew that this was going to be interesting, so she put Mary Margaret on speaker. Regina decided it was time, since the phone was away from the blonde's ear, to have a little fun. She got on all fours and crawled over to her with a deadly sexy look in her eyes.

Mary Margaret began telling her story like an excited teenage girl. "I've been kind of dating both of them and then tonight, Ruby and I ran into David and he and Ruby got into this huge fight and now they're making me choose and I have no idea how I'm going to choose because…"

Regina pulled Emma on the bed more and laid the blonde on her back. She began kissing the blonde, making it hard for said blonde to listen to Mary Margaret prattle on and on and on.

"…I've never had two people want me, let alone two people as perfect as they are and don't you think they should be mad at me for not telling them about the other? I mean I tried to point that out to them, but they just kept yelling at each other after I tried to intervene and then they both started kissing me like they were trying to one up the other and then…"

Emma pulled and looked at the phone lying on the bed waiting to know what the next 'and then' was. Regina moved down to the bite she made earlier and started soothing it. Emma mewled softly, letting her know how much she was enjoying the brunette's treatment.

"…Oh gosh… and then Ruby slapped David across the face and David, well David punched a wall because he knows not to hit a girl, but you could tell he wanted to, and Emma, I don't know what to do…"

Emma turned to Regina before Mary Margaret stopped talking and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Emma?"

Emma pulled Regina by the back of the neck and began kissing her.

"EMMA?!" Mary Margaret's insistent voice cut into the thick, passionate air.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath, "What was the question?" She asked into the phone.

"What should I do?"

"Do whatever you think is best…" Emma tried.

"I don't know which is best… They're both good for me… Ruby brings out my adventurous side…" and with an embarrassed tone, "in every sense of the word… But David is sweet and kind and treats me well—no that Ruby doesn't!… But on paper, David is kind of perfect… He's like a prince charming type…"

Regina's face scrunched and she let out a disgusted noise. Emma looked at the brunette with a grin. She sat them up away from the phone's speaker, "Am I not charming enough for you?" She asked with a grin.

Regina returned the smile and leaned in to peck her, "No you are darling, but you are not perfect on paper… And your friend is an idiot. And that disgusts me."

Emma gave her girlfriend a playful glare, "Is Ruby charming?"

"Have you met her?" was the quick response.

"Does she make you feel like a princess?"

"Well… yes."

"Is she sweet and kind?"

"…Uh huh…"

"Does David bring out your adventurous side in every sense of the word?"

"He can, yeah…"

"Does he really?"

"He is able to… he doesn't do it as often as Ruby."

"And who feels more right when you cuddle bug up next to them?"

"I don't know…"

"I think you do and I think you're scared to admit it."

"No. I really, really don't."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Penis or vagina?" Regina pulled from her girlfriend and gave her a playful stare before lowering her eyes to Emma's panties.

"Vagina." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Mary Margaret took a moment to recover, "Ex….Excuse me?"

"Penis or vagina? Which do you prefer? You like sex that's possibly one and done or do you like sex that's until you and your partner are so far beyond sated that you don't know what to do?" Regina grinned and evil grin and pushed Emma on her back once more. She started with her sternum and kissed down to her midriff.

"The latter…" Regina wrinkled her nose as if she were the cutest bunny ever before she started nipping at Emma's panties.

"I..uh, I—"

"You like sweet lady kisses or scruffy man kisses?"

Regina crawled back up, "Sweet lady kisses." She whispered in her ear and made a trail of kisses to her mouth.

"I—"

Emma pulled away so she could interrupt her roommate, "You like hairy pecks or ample breasts to stand in for a pillow?"

Regina smirked and looked at Emma's chest. She moved down and started kissing around each mound, intentionally avoiding the most sensitive parts.

"Emma, I don—"

"And finally…" Emma's voice was completely strained, and she knew that Mary Margaret would be asking about it later, if not in the next moment, "This is the most important question of them all… Whose hand fits?"

"Whose hand fits?" Was the confused voice she got in return.

Regina looked up and the sudden serious tone her girlfriend took on. She tilted her head and gave Emma her hand when she reached for it.

"If their hand fits… It was meant to be…" She looked down at Regina and gave her a goofy grin and a shrug before she kissed each of Regina's knuckles. She picked up the phone, "If you can answer all of those questions honestly, then you have your answer… Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to hang up and make love to my dirty little secret."

"Of cour—"

Emma hung up and turned off both hers and Regina's phones before she turned back to the brunette.

"Our hands fit?" Regina asked.

"Perfectly…" She didn't look at her lover.

Regina pulled Emma's jaw so their lips would meet, "I think they fit perfectly too."


End file.
